


The Overwatch Chat Log

by Grimlockprime222



Series: The OverChat Universe [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Group chat, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimlockprime222/pseuds/Grimlockprime222
Summary: After being attacked in his home Winston recalls overwatch to active duty and has Athena create a communication channel...Based in the same Universe as "The Meka Chat Log"





	The Overwatch Chat Log

**Athena Created “Overwatch 2.0”**

 

**Athena Added Winston to the chat**

 

**Winston:** you finished setting up the communication channel already?

 

**Athena:** it wasn’t hard Winston

 

**Winston:** well alright I guess

**Winston:** add everyone that answered the recall so far

 

**Athena Added Lena and Angela to the chat**

 

**Winston:** please tell me you 2 aren’t the only ones who answered the call…

 

**Lena:** the only ones so far luv

 

**Angela:** I’m only here to tell you this is a bad idea

**Angela:** Overwatch was shut down for a reason

**Angela:** it’s best it stays that way

 

**Lena:** spoilsport

 

**Winston:** the reason overwatch was shut down was because of Blackwatch

**Winston:** you saw my message you know we can’t just sit on the sidelines and do nothing

 

**Angela:** ….

 

**Winston:** plus Talon just attacked me in my home like yesterday 

 

**Angela:** OMG Winston are you alright

 

**Winston:** I’m fine

 

**Athena:** Reaper attacked and used a virus to try and get the locations of all former agents

 

**Winston:** I was able to stop him and the virus was quarantined 

 

**Lena:** I’m glad your okay luv but I've gotta jet for a bit

**Lena:** Mondatta is here in kings row to give a speech to try and help settle the conflict here and I want to get as close to a front row seat as I can 

**Lena:** so I'm gonna be going radio silent for a bit 

 

**Winston:** enjoy yourself Lena 

 

**Lena:** shouldn’t be too hard 

**Lena:** I’ve been looking forward to this for ages 

 

**Angela:** be careful Lena 

 

**Lena:** I’ll be fine doc

 

**Angela:** this still seems like a bad idea

**Angela:** bringing back Overwatch that is

 

**Athena:** save your breath

**Athena:** I’ve already had this conversation with him half a dozen times in the last 4 hours 

 

**Winston:** it hasn’t been half a dozen times…

 

**Athena:** I’ve been keeping count

**Athena:** and that's only the last 4 hours

**Athena:** do you want to know how many times we've had this conversation in the last 24 hours?

 

**Winston:** no...


End file.
